


Nie będzie odwrotu

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Series: Dragon Age [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Kruki - Freeform, zabójstwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Gdy Ferelden pogrąża się w chaosie, oddział Kruków dostaje nietypowe zlecenie. Dlaczego w obliczu nadchodzącej Plagi ktoś miałby chcieć śmierci szarych strażników? Dlaczego wojownicy, którzy cudem przeżyli pogrom w Ostagarze, tak bardzo zaleźli za skórę teyrnowi Loghainowi?Zevran Arainai bardzo długo wmawia sobie, że wszystko to zupełnie go nie obchodzi. Jego zadanie jest proste: ma przygotować zasadzkę, pozbyć się strażników i z uszami pełnymi wieści z Fereldenu (a sakiewką ciężką od błyszczących, złotych monet) wrócić do Antivy.Niestety, każda kolejna pogłoska o Cousland coraz silniej utwierdza Kruka w przekonaniu, że tego jednego zabójstwa nigdy nie zdoła sobie wybaczyć.





	Nie będzie odwrotu

Denerim było doprawdy pięknym miastem. Gdy już poznało się jego historię, zaczynało się nabierać szacunku do każdej obdrapanej cegły, która postanowiła jednak nigdzie się nie ruszać i wytrzymać jeszcze trochę w mieście zaiste dostojnym, choć do pięt nie dorastającym Antivie. Zevran może i był przesadnie wrażliwy na piękno (zwłaszcza, jeśli szło w parze z bogactwem), ale mimo wszystko pozostawał patriotą. Niech żyje Antiva! Niech żyją Kruki! Czy właśnie był ironiczny? Nie, no skądże!

Westchnął przeciągle i zamknął okno. Nawet to jednak nie zagłuszyło rozpaczliwych krzyków przerażonych mieszczan. Cóż z tego, że Denerim wzbudzało zachwyt, skoro Ferelden stracił króla, stał na skraju wojny domowej i już niedługo miał zostać zmieciony z powierzchni Thedas przez kolejną Plagę?

Mały oddział Kruków został wysłany do Fereldenu, gdy tylko do Antivy dotarły pierwsze pogłoski o zwiększonej aktywności Mrocznego Pomiotu. Nie zajęło to wiele czasu, bo Kruki nie byłyby najlepszą gildią zabójców, gdyby nie miały agentów rozrzuconych po wszystkich zakątkach Thedas. I tak się jakoś zupełnie przypadkiem złożyło, że akurat w tym przypadku trafiło między innymi na Zevrana Arainai.

Jego zadanie było stosunkowo proste. Miał zebrać jak najwięcej informacji i wykorzystać je w taki sposób, aby cokolwiek się stanie, przyszli władcy Fereldenu mieli wobec Kruków dług wdzięczności. Albo żeby przynajmniej Kruki miały ich czym szantażować. Czy oznaczało to, że Antivę choć odrobinę obchodziło, co działo się z Fereldenem? Oczywiście, że nie. Liczyło się jednak to, że Denerim było wielkim miastem z tysiącem kryjówek i portem, do którego co dzień przybijały dziesiątki statków.

W błędzie są ci, którzy naiwnie wierzą, że prawda ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie, nie ważne, kto miał rację. Ważne, kto miał władzę.

A w tym momencie władzę miał teyrn Loghain. Dlatego właśnie Zevran uśmiechał się grzecznie i ze zrozumieniem kiwał głową, udając, że wierzy w absolutnie każde jego kłamstwo. Och tak, oczywiście, śmierć króla Cailana to taka straszna tragedia, zupełnie nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Ach ci podli szarzy strażnicy! Tak, to wszystko ich wina. Nie, nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że cesarzowa Celene tylko czeka na jakiekolwiek oznaki słabości Fereldenu. Tak, oczywiście, szarzy strażnicy z Orlais są tak naprawdę zamieszani w Wielką Grę i wpuszczanie ich do Fereldenu byłoby karygodnym błędem.

Co za bufon! Zevran doskonale wiedział, gdzie zrodziły się wszystkie uprzedzenia Mac Tira, ale i tak nie potrafił zdusić w sobie pogardy dla despotycznego teyrna. Loghain zbyt długo dzierżył władzę i od zbyt dawna walczył o niepodległość Fereldenu, by nawet w obliczu Plagi porzucić stare nawyki.

Tak się składało, że Zevran był elfem, zabójcą i wychowanym w burdelu synem dziwki. Nie znał się na polityce i dyplomacji. Rozumiał jednak doskonale, co działo się z mieszkańcami Denerim. Rozumiał ich strach przed wojną. Dostrzegał rozpacz po stracie młodego króla, który odszedł zaledwie kilka lat po swym ojcu. Nie potrafił nie wychwycić niepokoju o los królowej owdowiałej, nim zdołała począć następcę tronu.

Przede wszystkim jednak wyczuwał widmo obecności szarego strażnika, który podobno jakimś cudem przeżył masakrę w Ostagarze. Jednego z tych, którzy rzekomo ponosili winę za chaos, w jakim pogrążał się Ferelden. Jednego z tych, którzy przysięgali chronić Thedas przed Plagami, nie zważając przy tym na rasę, przeszłość i pochodzenie.

Pomimo wszelkich starań Zevranowi nie udało się zdobyć zbyt wielu informacji na temat obiektu nienawiści Loghaina. Na pewno nie zdobył ich tyle, ile by chciał. Pogłoski o jego pochodzeniu były niejasne. A raczej: jej pochodzeniu. Pojawiła się jakby znikąd, cudem przetrwała Ostagar a teraz niczym burza krążyła po Fereldenie. W przeciwieństwie jednak do burzy, nie zostawiała po sobie pasma zniszczenia. Ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy wydawali się nawet zadowoleni z jej poczynań, co tłumaczyło, dlaczego Loghain pragnął się jej czym prędzej pozbyć.

Płeć jego przyszłej ofiary poznał stosunkowo szybko, a to wszystko dzięki rubasznym żartom powtarzanym przez ludzi Mac Tira. Ponieważ zrządzeniem Stwórcy w Fereldenie uchowało się dwoje strażników, mężczyzna i kobieta, niektórzy postanowili wykrzykiwać mało odkrywcze sugestie, jak też strażnicy mogli powiększyć swoje szeregi.

Słysząc te docinki, Zevran zaśmiewał się do łez, dzięki czemu nierzadko dostawał kufel pełen piwa od tego, który postanowił podzielić się z elfem swymi jakże błyskotliwymi przemyśleniami. Upajając się alkoholem, rozważał, co tak naprawdę kryło się za tymi żartami.

Może zwyczajna głupota? Zevran widział jej objawy u wielu wojowników, tak pewnych swej przewagi, że nawet nie dostrzegali zagrożenia ze strony przeciwnika. Nie wykluczał, że takie nastawienie do strażniczki zagwarantuje im w miarę szybką śmierć.

Istniała jednak szansa, że kryło się w tym coś więcej. Że te idiotyczne żarty miały pomniejszyć strażniczkę i dodać odwagi tym, którym rozkazano stawić jej czoła. Pierwotnie wykluczał tę opcję. Bo niby jakim zagrożeniem dla wyszkolonych w boju wojowników miałaby być strażniczka, która dopiero co przeszła rytuał Dołączenia?

Potem jednak dowiedział się, że nie chodzi o jakąś tam pierwszą lepszą dzierlatkę, a o Elissę Cousland z Wysokoża, najprawdopodobniej ostatnią ze swego rodu. Tutaj kończyły się prostackie przepychanki, a zaczynała poważna dyplomacja, w którą najwyraźniej Mac Tir nie zamierzał się angażować. Ba! Nie zamierzał nawet otwarcie przyznawać, z kim tak naprawdę mieli do czynienia. Ferelden został bez króla, a Anora była bezdzietna. W tej sytuacji pochodząca z jednego z najznamienitszych rodów Elissa mogła nie tylko obalić rządy Loghaina i jego córki. Mogła sama sięgnąć po władzę. I Loghain najwyraźniej o tym wiedział.

Albo wiedział o czymś jeszcze, o czym jednak nie zamierzał powiedzieć ani Zevranowi, ani nikomu innemu.

Zevran miał zabić oboje strażników. Koniecznie oboje. Początkowo zabójca wychodził z założenia, że chodziło o jakieś taktyczne detale, o wydarzenia z Ostagaru, które mogły rzucić inne światło na śmierć króla Cailana. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien.

Czyżby drugi strażnik również skrywał jakiś sekret? Zevranowi udało się dowiedzieć, że miał na imię Alistair i niegdyś był templariuszem. To musiało dawać mu niesamowite zdolności. Czyżby właśnie dzięki nim przeżył? A może po prostu znalazł się we właściwym miejscu o właściwej porze?

– Coś jeszcze, musi w tym tkwić coś jeszcze – wymamrotał Zevran, kątem oka zerkając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Dopiero wrócił do swego pokoju po wielu godzinach zagadywania żołnierzy w jakiejś podrzędnej spelunie. Po wielu godzinach bezmyślnego kiwania głową, śmiania się z nieśmiesznych anegdot i picia na koszt innych. Czuł się brudny, coraz bardziej brudny z każdą informacją, którą udało mu się zdobyć.

Nie, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości co do tego, że Loghainowi chodziło o coś więcej, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Alistair był bękartem. A cały urok bękartów polegał na tym, że tylko nieliczni znali prawdę o ich rodzicach. Czy możliwe, że w tym przypadku chodziło również o to? A może zbyt daleko posuwał się w swych podejrzeniach? Cóż, zapewne tak, skoro wszyscy, których zdołał przesłuchać, mówili raczej o Cousland niż o Alistairze. Nie zamierzał jednak zapominać o swych podejrzeniach co do drugiego strażnika. Intuicja jeszcze nigdy go nie zawiodła.

Każdy, kto nie miał kieszeni wypchanych monetami Mac Tira, twierdził, że Elissa Cousland była inteligentna, przebiegła i nieskończenie piękna. Zabójca podejrzewał, że opis ten spowodowany był wyłącznie nadmiarem alkoholu i trosk, ale powtarzał się zbyt często, aby Zevran mógł tak po prostu założyć, że to nieprawda. Ale skoro jej dobre i szlachetne serce pozwalało strażniczce zjednać sobie coraz liczniejsze grono mieszkańców Fereldenu, to czy rzeczywiście mogła ponosić winę za tragedię, jaka spotkała ten kraj?

Myślał nad tym już chyba drugi tydzień. Myślał niemal dzień i noc. Ale bez względu na to, ile czasu by na to nie poświęcał, wizja Cousland podłej, okrutnej, nikczemnej i szkaradnej nijak nie łączyła się z wizją Cousland sprawiedliwej, pomocnej i szlachetnej.

– A czy musi się łączyć? – zapytał Niklas, przewracając oczami, gdy elf podzielił się z nim swymi obawami. – Zapłacono nam, żeby ją zabić. Ją i tego drugiego strażnika. Czy potrzebujesz czegoś więcej?

– Och, nie, nie, po prostu głośno myślę – prychnął Zevran i parsknął wyuczonym śmiechem.

– To nie myśl, bo nie za to ci płacą, Zev.

Cóż, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, pieniądze za zabicie Elissy i Alistaira już trafiły do przepastnych sakiewek Kruków. Nie było zatem wyboru – cokolwiek Zevran na ten temat myślał, szarzy strażnicy musieli pożegnać się z życiem.

„Liczy się tylko to, kto ma władzę" – powtarzał z goryczą, gdy pochylając się nad mapą obmyślał, gdzie przygotować zasadzkę.

„Już nam zapłacono" – upominał się, gdy rozdzielał obowiązki towarzyszącym mu Krukom.

„Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?" – pytał, ostrząc noże, które już niedługo miały zasmakować krwi szarych strażników.

Tyle razy musiał zabijać tych, którzy na śmierć nie zasługiwali! Tyle razy wykonywał polecenia tych, którym najchętniej poderżnąłby gardło! Tyle razy obiecywał sobie, że przy najbliższej okazji po prostu ucieknie! Dlaczego wątpliwości dopadły go właśnie teraz? Dlaczego teraz aż dławiła go myśl o zabiciu tych dwojga, choć nigdy wcześniej...

„Bo nigdy wcześniej nie chodziło o losy całego Thedas" – uświadomił sobie.

Nie było takiej możliwości, aby Loghain bez niczyjej pomocy powstrzymał Mroczny Pomiot. Ferelden pogrążał się w chaosie, Mac Tir przejmował się wyłącznie zatrzymaniem orlezjańskiej armii po drugiej stronie Mroźnych Grzbietów, a poza kilkoma niezbyt dobrze zorganizowanymi oddziałami nie było komu walczyć. Nie, gdy Krąg Magów chwiał się na skraju upadku, Orzammar czekał na wybór króla, elfy ledwie opierały się atakom przeklętych wilków, a Redcliffe nękali powstali z grobów zmarli.

A jeśli Plaga nie zostanie zduszona już w zarodku... Na Tchnienie Stwórcy, nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć.

Jedyną osobą, która wydawała się zainteresowana powstrzymaniem tragedii, była Elissa Cousland. A Kruki już przyjęły zapłatę za jej śmierć. I to nawidoczniej była kropla, która przepełniła czarę goryczy.

– Chyba jednak nie jestem gotowy – szepnął, uświadamiając sobie, że dłonie drżą mu zbyt mocno, by mógł swobodnie chwycić za broń.

W jego głowie już dawno wyklarował się plan idealny, którym miał ocalić siebie, Elissę oraz w ogóle całe Thedas. Plan ryzykowny tak bardzo, że poniekąd wręcz idiotyczny. Jakby tego było mało, plan ten musiał pozostać sekretem, który Zevran zabierze ze sobą do grobu, aby nikt nie zdołał zdradzić go Krukom. Zdecydowanie wolał kiedyś zginąć jako dwulicowy tchórz niż zwykły zdrajca. Wiedział, co Kruki robią ze zdrajcami. Jeśli przekona wszystkich, że dołączył do Cousland, bo bał się śmierci, może pozwolą mu zmówić ostatnią modlitwę i jeszcze raz zobaczyć Antivę. Jeśli jednak wyjdzie na jaw, że wszystko zaplanował tak, aby w wyniku nieudanego zamachu dołączyć do Cousland, zdradzić Kruki i sprzeciwić się wszystkim rozkazom, z jakimi posłano go do Denerim... Stwórco, to będzie wyrok śmierci nie tylko dla niego, ale i dla wszystkich, którzy znaleźli schronienie u boku Cousland.

Tak, to naprawdę był idiotyczny plan. Ale Zevran nie miał wyboru.

Och, no oczywiście, mógł po prostu wykonać zlecenie i jakoś żyć z rozdzierającymi serce wyrzutami sumienia. To przecież nic trudnego. Z pewnością nie byłoby znacznie trudniej, niż do tej pory.

– Panie Zevranie? – zapytała nieśmiało Julia, przebrana teraz za przymierającą głodem wieśniaczkę, której Cousland nie zdoła odmówić pomocy. – Wszystko już gotowe.

„Wszystko poza mną" – pomyślał uśmiechając się krzywo. Bezmyślnie skinął kobiecie głową.

Choć miał wrażenie, że wiedział o szarej strażniczce więcej niż o własnej matce, teraz dopadły go wątpliwości. Zdawało mu się Elissa Cousland była jego starą przyjaciółką. Gdy zamykał oczy, czuł jej obecność, niemal widział ją pod powiekami. Ale wciąż nie miał pewności, czy podjął słuszną decyzję. Nie, nie dlatego, że spisał na straty towarzyszących mu zabójców. Bardziej martwił się o to, że wyobrażenia o Cousland były właśnie tylko tym – wyobrażeniami.

Czy rzeczywiście była tak doskonała, jak mu się wydawało? Czy na pewno zrobi dokładnie to, czego się po niej spodziewał? Czy jej mały oddział naprawdę był zbieraniną wyrzutków, czy też Zevran padł ofiarą jakiegoś podłego żartu zapijaczonego bajarza?

„Przyjmie mnie. Oczywiście, że przyjmie. Dlaczego miałaby tego nie zrobić? A jeśli nie będzie chciała? Co robić? Co robić? Mabari! Tak, jest z Fereldenu, więc na pewno kocha mabari! Jeśli położę się przed nią na plecach, nadstawię brzuch do głaskania i zamerdam ogonem, po prostu nie będzie mogła mi się oprzeć. A przez ogon mam na myśli..."

– Panie Zevranie? – zawołała Julia z irytacją, która jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna domyślała się, gdzie jej mistrz właśnie odpłynął. – Zwiadowcy dali znak, że strażnicy są już blisko. Wyjdę im na przeciw. Czy plan pozostaje bez zmian?

Zevran odetchnął głęboko. Co miał do stracenia? Nawet jeśli zginie, i tak ocali Ferelden.

Posłał Julii najszerszy uśmiech, na jaki było go stać. Tu już nie chodziło o jego wolność. Zapewne nigdy przed nikim się do tego nie przyzna, ale własny los nie obchodził go już aż tak bardzo. Ukryty pod zbroją list szczegółowo wyjaśniający, kto zlecił zabójstwo oraz jak przedstawiała się sytuacja w Denerim tylko to potwierdzał. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że nie ukrył go zbyt mocno. Nie mógł przecież dopuścić do sytuacji, w której Cousland po prostu porzuca jego zwłoki i nie dowiaduje się, kto tak naprawdę stał za rozkazem pozbawienia jej życia.

Jeszcze raz spojrzał na oddział, który zamierzał poświęcić. Jeśli pogłoski były prawdą i Cousland oprócz Alistaira towarzyszyli wojownik Qunari, zmiennokształtna apostatka i bard w sutannie, oddział Zevrana nie miał szansy wygrać. Nie mógł mieć. Tym bardziej nie po tym, jak Zevran dodał do ich mikstur trupikorzenia w ilości wystarczającej, by nawet smok doznał zawrotów głowy i ataku halucynacji.

Pomiędzy drzewami coś zaszeleściło. Z niedaleka dobiegł go krzyk Julii, a zaraz potem tupot kilku par stóp. Zabójcy zajęli pozycje. Zevran wziął głęboki oddech i zamknął oczy, czując dziwny strach na samą myśl, że lada chwila na własne oczy ujrzy Elissę Cousland.

Niech się stanie wola Stwórcy. Teraz i tak nie było już odwrotu.


End file.
